


Serendipity

by HillaryLeonor



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillaryLeonor/pseuds/HillaryLeonor
Summary: A fortunate happenstance would lead Bill to the greatest gift he would ever receive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have been working on this one shot for weeks now and I thought this might be a good break for you guys who are depressed with Redemption. 
> 
> Pure fluff and pure fiction. Enjoy!

_Serendipity [n] - The occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way._

Bill Clinton was standing in from of a makeshift altar erected at the White House Lawn. Clad in a black tuxedo, he held his hands behind his back as he awaited his bride. His fingers were fidgeting, his mind racing, trying to imagine what his future wife would look like at their wedding day. Sensing his nervousness, his half-brother Roger patted his shoulder and mouthed a silent “Relax, bro”. He nodded his thanks to Roger and looked up in the heavens, replaying his most incredible love story in his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

_It was the spring of 1991 when a woman named Hillary Rodham requested for a meeting with then Governor Bill Clinton. Hillary Rodham called his chief of staff, Betsey Wright to set her up for an appointment with the Governor. When asked about the agenda of the meeting, Hillary Rodham didn’t give the details but she pleaded that the meeting was of utmost importance for her and for Bill. Betsey asked her boss if he would allow it but he turned her down._

  _A few weeks later, Hillary would call again to schedule another meeting, this time finally telling what she intended to talk about during the meeting. Hillary revealed to Betsey that she was the mother of Bill’s child. Horrified, Betsey brought this up to Bill, and he confidently dismissed her, saying that he had never met the woman. Bill feared that Hillary Rodham might have been a scammer trying to take advantage of the rumors that he had been seeing multiple women at the same time. Also, Bill was in the midst of a decision whether or not he would seek the Democratic presidential nomination in 1992. He cannot afford to have a taint in his record such as a child out of wedlock._

_Four years ago, he decided that he would not seek the nomination after a sex scandal ended the presidential dreams of Gary Hart. Fearing that he might also fall for the same trap, he decided with a heavy heart to postpone his candidacy and aim for 1992 instead. Bill wanted to run for the presidency ever since he was a kid, and that missed opportunity devastated him beyond words. Now, he felt that he was better prepared to gun for his lifelong dream, and he did not want anyone to mess it up._

_Hillary, on the other hand, became increasingly frustrated that Bill was stonewalling her calls that she decided to send him a letter directly, explaining her intentions:_

**_Dear Governor,_ **

**_My name is Hillary Rodham, an activist-lawyer from DC. I have tried to set up appointment with you in Arkansas but your office keeps stonewalling my requests. If you would not speak to me, then I will have to say what’s on my mind through this letter._ **

**_I am the mother of your child, Chelsea Victoria Rodham. I am the recipient of the sperm sample that you donated in Little Rock in 1979. I hoped that I could finally introduce you to your daughter but your asinine response to my calls made me regret my decision immensely. It was a blessing that I had discovered that you are dick before Chelsea could even meet you. Rest assured that Chelsea will know that you are a prick soon as she is of age._ **

**_As per the IVF contract, you will be legally allowed to see your daughter when she’s 18. Until then, good riddance._ **

**_Enjoy waiting until 1998._ **

****

**_Hillary Rodham_ **

 

_Bill’s heart sank. He thought Hillary Rodham was just scamming him. It turns out, she was the real deal. Not only that, he was able to chase his daughter out of his life, a child he never knew existed! Nevertheless, he thought it was not too late to make amends. He decided that he will get in touch with the Rodhams and mend fences with them, hoping that one day, he will get to be a significant part of his daughter’s life._

_Bill asked Betsey to conduct a background check on Hillary Rodham. It turns out, she was telling the truth. She was indeed the recipient of his sperm donation and she was, in fact, a hotshot lawyer in DC. She most likely would have had contacts with members of Congress and prominent donors. That further motivated Bill to get back in her good graces. She would be great asset for his presidential run._

_During one of his trips to the DC, Bill waited outside Chelsea’s school and stayed until he saw Hillary dropping off their daughter to class. He approached the unknowing mother and daughter, hoping that their first meeting would diminish some of her ill feelings towards him._

_Bill had a pretty good idea what Hillary looked like, since she was featured as an up and coming political star in of the nation’s most prominent magazine. What he has no idea of is how much more beautiful she was in real life. Her soft, blonde hair just above her shoulders, her gorgeous blue eyes, her shapely hips and her smile made his breath hitch. Hillary exuded grace and confidence in her every step, which drew him to her even more. Boy, he did not expect that he would feel like a hormonal teenager in his 40’s, but hell, he did._

_Bill walked towards Hillary and introduced himself, as if it was necessary. As soon as she heard his name, her expression hardened she excused herself temporarily to say goodbye to Chelsea. When Chelsea was  finally in class, Hillary went back to Bill and started berating him._

_“What the fuck are you doing here, Clinton?”, Hillary seethed. “I thought I told you to leave us alone!”_

_“I’m sorry…I…I can explain. Please, if you could just let me sort things out”, said an apologetic Bill._

_Hillary’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t have time for your games, Clinton. Now if you excuse me, I have to work so I can provide for Chelsea”. She stormed off without another word._

_Bill caught her hand and kneeled in front of her, begging that she hear him out. Almost in tears, he told her that he really wanted to know his child better and to be a part of her life. Hillary, an excellent judge of character, sensed the sincerity in his voice and decided to give in, but at a condition: if she thought that his excuse was crap, she would bill him her usual hourly rate at the firm for the amount of time that they would be talking. Those were not exactly favorable terms for Bill but he had no choice._

_Bill offered to bring Hillary to a fancy restaurant in DC but she objected, unwilling to give Bill any leverage in their meeting. Instead, they settled on a small diner where she and Chelsea usually eat. She also refused to let Bill pay for the meal; she wanted to prove to him that she did not come to him to extort money or favors. She just really wanted to introduce him into their daughter’s life._

_At the diner, Bill narrated why he had to ignore her requests for a meeting: He was running for the presidential nomination and her appearance might arouse suspicion of his sexual transgressions, for which Hillary was shocked to learn. She was immediately regretting her decision of choosing him to father her child._

_Bill was also shocked that he told her these sensitive information even though he had only known her for less than 24 hours. And she’s a Washington insider, for crying out loud! She could simply leak this to his opponents and his ambitions are as good as dead! But little did he know that Hillary was an upright person. She herself volunteered to keep the information secret, as it was not on her nature to seek revenge to those who have wronged her._

_If Bill wasn’t into Hillary already, then he was now. Not only she was beautiful, she was wicked smart and righteous too! His instant attraction to her seemed to complicate the situation he was in, and he prayed for self-control, something he clearly lacked and she obviously have plenty of._

_Hillary seemed to be contented with his explanation, albeit her dislike with it. As promised, she did not charge him for the hours that they were talking (almost five hours!). But she did ask that she be given time to decide on her next course of action. Bill, sensing that it was not best to push further, backed down and hoped that she would open up a little to him._

_Bill returned to his hotel room that night and found a small note from the front desk. It was a message from Hillary:_

**_Thanks for talking to me earlier. I will tell Chelsea about you tonight. She won’t know about the women, at least for now. But I will tell her about them when she’s older. She needs to know._ **

**_Left my calling card. Call me if you need anything._ **

**_Hillary._ **

_Bill smiled at the card, knowing that he was successful in his mission. That night, he prayed that Chelsea would accept him, and that he would be allowed in her life soon._

_Despite the chaos in his life – politics, the women, his family – knowing that he helped create a life, and that life was flourishing in front of him brought a sliver of peace in his soul. Answering the ad for sperm donations in 1979 was probably one of the most random yet fulfilling decisions that Bill made in his life._

_Before he left home for Arkansas, Hillary left another message for him at the hotel. This time, she was inviting him for dinner with Chelsea. Bill’s heart suddenly burst; he was finally going to meet his daughter._

_This time, Bill insisted that he take them out at the fancy restaurant he offered Hillary before. Hillary did not object to his offer._

_When the three finally met, Bill could not help but cry at the presence of his daughter. Beautiful, beautiful Chelsea, and Hillary raised her to perfection. Chelsea got her sharp intellect and his witty charm. Perfect combination, he thought. Bill could not help but marvel at his daughter._

_Hillary, on the other hand, was observing Bill and Chelsea. Being a father seemed so natural to him. It didn’t take long for Chelsea to warm up to him. By the time they finished desert, Bill and Chelsea were playing patty cake. She knew that it will take her a long time to trust Bill but at least, he was definitely going in the right direction._

_When Bill took Hillary and Chelsea home, he asked for Hillary’s permission that he be allowed to write regularly to Chelsea. She wasn’t at first sold at the idea, thinking that things might be going too fast for their child, but Bill reasoned that he wanted to make up for the seven years he wasn’t with Chelsea. His sincerity assuaged her, so she allowed Bill’s request._

_Over the next few weeks, Bill and Chelsea would exchange letters. He would talk to her about Arkansas, his meetings at the office, his trips to the different counties, his favorite folk stories, Chelsea’s grandparents and the like. Meanwhile, Chelsea would send him her test papers, talk about school and her Mom. Sometimes, she would send him a photo of her and her Mom. Of course, those photos go directly to a picture frame in his desk, reminding him that somewhere out there, there was a person who he loved and loved him back._

_Bill cannot help but notice Hillary’s absence in his communication with Chelsea. He was so engrossed with bonding with his daughter that he almost forgot that Hillary was there too. One day, he decided to attach another letter, specifically for Hillary:_

**_Hillary,_ **

**_I cannot thank you enough for letting me into Chelsea’s life. It was a great joy knowing her, and I felt so proud to have given your life’s joy (I’m sure she is!). I also want to thank you for being the perfect mother for my daughter. I marvel at the serendipity that you, of all people, chose me to be the father of your daughter. You, a distinguished lawyer, an amazing woman and an exemplary mother, stumbled upon my lowly profile at the IVF center and somehow pointed your finger at me to choose me as Chelsea’s father._ **

**_I hope that we would know each other soon. I want to treat both of you like family, since you two complete me like only family can._ **

**_If you need anything, or needed someone to talk to, I am just here._ **

****

**_Bill_ **

****

_When Bill received the reply from DC, he was delighted that the envelope had two letters as well._

**_Bill,_ **

**_I am flattered by what you said in your letter. Thank you. You’re too kind. Please hold back on the compliments, for I do not deserve much of them._ **

**_You might be surprised that I follow your career down there in Arkansas. I must say that I am impressed. Elected. Defeated. Then elected again. Before the age of 40. You are indeed one of the most talented politicians in the country. I am not surprised why you intend to seek the Democratic nomination. I think you will be president one day. Soon. I am sure of it. If you need any of my advice or help, I am just a letter away._ **

**_Thanks for looking out for Chelsea. Being a single parent is hard, but I am grateful that you are very much willing to participate in her life. There are some things only a father can provide, and I am thankful that you are here to give it to her._ **

**_P.S. I look forward to you jumping into the race._ **

****

**_Hillary_ **

_Bill could not help but smile. She was very responsive in her reply. He finally accomplished his second goal: to make an ally out of Hillary Rodham. But he wasn’t satisfied. He wanted more from Hillary Rodham. Something he wouldn’t admit to himself. Or at least, not yet._

_Over the next few weeks, his correspondence with the Rodhams would continue. He would always look forward to getting the mail from his personal aide. He would excitedly sort out the mail and eagerly search for the letters with a postmark from DC. He would read those letters first before turning his attention to official looking mail. Right away, he would write a reply and have the mail sent before 10am._

_Talking to non-combative Hillary was easier than he expected. They would discuss everything under the sun – latest DC gossip, their favorite books, the latest on TV, anything. Bill found it increasingly troublesome to put everything he wanted to say to Hillary in writing that one time, he finally asked that he be allowed to call them._

_Hillary’s next letter said:_

****

**_Sure. Looking forward to it. Saturday, November 23, 9pm._ **

_Bill was looking forward to it too. In fact, he was supposed to meet with an important Democratic donor that time but he rescheduled his meeting to accommodate Hillary. By the time the agreed time came, Bill was barely able to hold together. Upon the first ring, Bill immediately answered the phone._

_“Hi…”_

_“Hi Daddy”. It was Chelsea._

_“Hi Sweetie…did you miss Daddy?”, Bill smiled behind the receiver._

_The conversation with Chelsea went as well as expected. He was more at awe of his daughter, a brilliant young lady who will no doubt be like her mother._

_Speaking of her mother, when it was time for Chelsea to go to bed, Bill finally got to speak to Hillary._

_“Hey…you okay?”, Bill asked._

_“Hi Bill…I’m a little under the weather. I’ve been sick lately but thank God Chelsea hasn’t been sick too. This week was hell”_

_“Oh no…you should have scheduled another time for the call so you could sleep…”_

_“No, it’s okay. Besides, I really wanted to talk to you. You’re one of the few people I could really talk to about anything”_

_Bill’s lips curved into a smile, elated that Hillary is really opening up to him._

_“I wish I could be there to cook you a pot of chicken noodle soup”._

_He heard her giggle at the opposite end of the line._

_“Then cook us some when you get back here in DC”._

_Gladly, Bill thought._

_If writing to Hillary was easy for Bill, then talking to her is much more so. Without the boundaries of waiting for each other’s reply gone, their conversation went more smoothly, more natural. In between, they were able to capture each other’s laughs (and coughing, on Hillary’s part) that a letter couldn’t. Bill relished at her unique laugh – that big, loud, infectious laugh that never failed to tug his heartstrings._

_Ever since he met with Hillary, there was one thing that he wanted to ask her but never had the courage to do so. But now that Hillary was at ease with him, he felt that it might be a good time as any._

_“Hillary?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“May I ask…why did you had Chelsea in the first place? I mean…”_

_There was silence on the other line of the line, followed by a deep sigh._

_“I suppose I should probably tell you. Might as well hear it from me now”._

_“I’m all ears, Hillary…”_

_“Two years before Chelsea was born, 1978, I was engaged to a fellow lawyer. Before we were married, he got killed in a car crash. His death left me devastated. I thought I could no longer survive myself. Another dear friend invited me to go down to Arkansas to visit him, and to probably help me heal. Just before I was to go back to DC, a realization dawned upon me: I wanted a child. All these years, I craved to be a mother, and my fiancé was probably my last hope of having a child. But since he perished in that awful accident, I might be running out of time. So I decided to go to the fertility center in Little Rock. And it was a miracle. Took me only one sample to get pregnant”._

_The ever eloquent Bill was at lost for words, reveling at Hillary’s story. Her story affirmed his belief that he was really meant to be Chelsea’s father. As for anything other than that, which involved Hillary, he doesn’t know. But he was eager to find out._

_After that initial phone conversation, their communication became much more frequent and more enjoyable. All of them would look forward to 9PM for their regular call. No matter what the day, what the circumstance, Bill would call Hillary and Chelsea from Arkansas and they would talk to each other with as if they were sitting on a dinner table. Like…family._

_Bill and Hillary’s conversations were much worse. They would spend at least two hours, just talking, exchanging banters, laughing, sometimes over drinks. Sometimes over books. Sometimes on the porch. Sometimes on the couch._

_For weeks, there was palpable tension between the two and they found it increasingly hard not to see each other as more than friends. They knew they had boundaries, and it was not the distance from DC to Arkansas that they were referring to. Neither had the courage to bring it up whenever they talked, and it continued to consume them for months (though neither knew about it)_

_In the spring of 1992, Hillary mentioned that Chelsea was supposed to have a career day at school, and parents are invited to discuss their own careers to Chelsea’s classmates. She told Bill that she does not exactly look forward to it since being a lawyer in DC might rub off a wrong impression to the kids._

_Unbeknownst to Hillary, Bill would be in DC the same week as Chelsea’s career day. He asked his secretary to block his schedule on Chelsea’s the said date, as he was planning to surprise them both._

_Career Day came. Hillary was surprised to see the figure of Bill, now a presidential candidate, standing in the steps of the school. She thought she was just lacking sleep (Bill called her the night before, as usual) but it was indeed him in the flesh, waving at the mother and daughter walking to school. Hillary could not help herself and hugged Bill as tight as she could, as if she owed him a million embraces. Bill was ecstatic to see his only daughter too, who was clearly happier than the last time he saw her._

_“What brings you here?”, asked Hillary._

_“Well, I am in DC for a meeting with the DGA and I thought I’d drop by for career day for Chelsea”, said Bill, beaming._

_Hillary’s jaw dropped at his suggestion. Was he really going to introduce himself to other people as Chelsea’s Dad?_

_“Bill…are you…are you not worried people might talk?”, Hillary asked, thinking about both Bill and Chelsea._

_Bill simply shrugged it off. “Let them. Chelsea’s my daughter. We’re her parents. It’s not as if we’ve done something wrong”._

_“But what about your campaign? If word got out, you’ll be killed for sure.”_

_“Then let it be. We have nothing to be afraid of, Babe. I’ll take care of the political fallout, don’t you worry.”_

_Hillary froze. Bill just called her “Babe”. Neither him nor Chelsea seemed to have noticed it but it completely threw her off. Was it a slip of a tongue? Was it an awkward mistake? Or was it a casual term that Bill usually throws to other people that she doesn’t know of? Hillary was unsettled, and she tried her best not to be bugged off by that off-the-cuff remark. Of course, she was secretly hoping that Bill genuinely meant to say that, but she resolved not to let her hopes up, otherwise it might jeopardize her relationship with Chelsea’s father. After all, Chelsea’s needs come first._

_During the entire Q &A session, Bill was distinctly aware that Hillary was staring at him. He wanted so badly to stare back, to forge a connection, but his attention was divided by the group of enthusiastic kids jumping up and down in front of him. Bill felt that he was not performing for the kids, but rather for the woman in the back of the room, studying him like a specimen under a microscope. He could only hope that she liked what she saw. If not…well, he’d rather not dwell on that at the moment. _

_After Career Day, Bill and Hillary both bid Chelsea goodbye and left the school. Hillary was supposed to get back to work but she decided to take the day off because Bill was in town. He, on the other hand, wanted to take her out for lunch. She declined his invitation and instead made a counter offer: She invited him to her house instead._

_The trip to Hillary’s house was uncharacteristically quiet. Both of them were all too aware of each other’s presence. In an attempt to break the ice, Bill told Hillary that if he became President, he would offer her a job in his administration. She was happy to be working for a man like Bill, but it definitely killed all her chances of being someone to Bill other than a friend and the mother of his child._

_Her reaction did not go unnoticed to him. And he had an idea why. He kicked himself for that insensitive remark._

_The awkward silence continued when they reached the Rodham residence. Hillary immediately went to the kitchen to prepare lunch for both of them when in fact, she was just finding an excuse to be alone so she compose herself, while Bill stayed at the living room and browsed through Hillary’s photo album in coffee table. He flipped through the pages, relishing at the sight each photo and at the same time, agonizing at the lost time that had gone by. Chelsea’s birthdays. Hillary’s awards. Their trip to Disney World. Their Thanksgivings. Their Christmases. Ballet recitals. All of it. All of the times that he could have been with them but wasn’t._

_There is one photo in the album that really caught Bill’s attention: It was a photo of smiling Hillary breastfeeding Chelsea. Bill marveled at her beautiful, beautiful smile and the adoring look she gave their daughter. The image made his heart swell with love and pride. He had always known in his mind that Hillary and Chelsea were serendipitous blessings to him, and he to them. But it was only then that his heart fully followed through. He wanted them. He wanted both of them. He wanted both of them so much that nothing else even mattered. And boy, he would not let another day go by without them on his side._

_When Hillary emerged from the kitchen, Bill stood up and wrapped her in his arms as tightly as he could, not wanting to let her go. She was a bit confused by his sudden gesture but she felt at ease being in his arms. She felt his head lean on the curve where her neck and shoulder met, causing her breath to hitch._

_“Hillary”, Bill breathed on her shoulder._

_“Yes?”, she replied, still not moving, afraid that she might destroy the moment if she does._

_“Please take me”, Bill pleaded, his voice cracking. “I want you. I want you and Chelsea. No…I need you. You complete me like nobody else does. I did not realize until now how much I happiness I have missed when I was not with you. I knew I missed a lot, but…not being with you will continue to widen the hole in my heart, and I do not want that anymore. Please, please Hillary. Take me into your heart”._

_Any doubts Hillary had earlier were overwhelmingly erased. Never did she feel so much certainty in her life. It was not a tough decision, really. All her life, she believed Chelsea was enough for her, that her daughter’s love would suffice. She could not believe that her heart could actually expand to let another person in. Someone who she could be with in sickness and in health, in plenty and in need._

_Till Death they do part._

_Hillary leaned her head to meet his face, tears forming in her eyes and a smile curving in her lips. She moved her shoulder to get him off her neck, so she could see his face; his beautiful, beautiful face, the face she would want to wake up to for the rest of her days._

_Without another word, Hillary pulled Bill towards her and caught him in a long, passionate kiss. All the words Hillary wanted to say were poured directly into his warm lips. It did not take long for Bill to grasp her unspoken message; he replied with large hands pulling her closer and going over the length of her small back,  his lips devouring hers. She brought her hands up his nape and played with his hair, her fingers indulging over his sweet, sweet skin._

_When the lack of oxygen finally burned their lungs, Hillary placed a light, tender kiss on the tip of this nose, slowly getting accustomed to that part of his face that she will likely interact with for the remainder of her days._

_“Come with me”, she breathed. “Let’s go upstairs”._

_With the lunch forgotten, Bill and Hillary went upstairs to her bedroom to continue their passionate play. They slowly undressed each other, knowing that they have all the time in the world to make up for all the days lost._

_Bill was intent on proving to her and to himself that he was the rightful man to father Hillary’s child, as if there was any doubts. Over and over again, Bill endowed Hillary with pleasure that she never thought in her wildest dreams was possible. When Bill finally entered her, they had finally come full circle:  this was the sensual ritual that they have missed that led to Chelsea in their lives._

_“Bill…Bill…Oh God”, moaned Hillary, unable to form a coherent thought._

_In one final thrust, both of them reached their peak, the culmination of serendipitous events that led to them to each other. Who knew that fate could have such a humor?_

_When both came down from their highs, there was nothing left to be said. But there was one thing that needed to, despite it being very obvious between them._

_“I love you, Hilly”, Bill whispered into her ear._

_“I love you too, Billy”, Hillary whispered back._

_Bill and Hillary would have been content in each other’s arms forever but they have a daughter to attend to. So they dressed up and decided they would pick Chelsea up together. Bill was particularly excited, since it would be his first time. Hillary was amused at his enthusiasm, but she appreciated it all the same. She wanted this for the rest of her life too._

_When Chelsea came out from school, she was pleasantly surprised to see both of her parents waiting for her outside, beaming and their arms around each other. For the first time in their lives, they projected an image of a happy family, something each of them craved for years._

_Before left DC to get back to his campaign, he decided that he would not let uncertainty come in their way anymore. Politics be damned, he needed Hillary beside him, now and for the rest of his days. On his final night in DC, he proposed to Hillary._

_She was speechless._

_“This is going all too fast”, she said._

_“Not if I have missed twelve years without you”, he replied._

_“But your campaign….”_

_“…is less important to me than you”._

_“But this is your dream…”_

_“…that I can chase again. But I want you with me when I chase those dreams”._

_“Chelsea….”_

_“…will have the family that she deserves. I will protect her at all costs. She’s too important to me”._

_Hillary simply laughed at herself. Bill never doubted them. Why did she? I cannot believe that she even hesitated when it was so obvious what she had to do._

_“Yes. I want to marry you Bill. No more waiting. We’ve lost too much time”_

* * *

 

 

When Hillary finally appeared in the aisle, Bill could not help but let the tears flow. His beautiful, beautiful bride and the mother of his child walking towards him, towards their life together. Hillary, clad in a white lace dress, personified all the love that Bill could ever give. He could not believe this luck. Not only he was getting married to the love of his life, he was President of the United States to boot.

Who would have thought, right?

Serendipity, indeed.


End file.
